Talk:Eniripsa/Battle/2
About Leek Pie Contrib #4 Leek pie costs only 2 AP on all levels. At level 5 it has 10 range and 1-4 attack (compared to level 1 where it has range 8 and 1-2 attack). I did not boost this spell at all and works perfectly in prespic set, and some enis I know unlearned this spell to levels 2 or 3 because they decided that boost points they used just weren't worth what they gained by boosting it. I will consider boosting it to lvl 3 in the future if I have spell points left (so many beautifull spells to boost, so little boost points). Meagan. NOTE con Contrib #4: as correctly suggested by Maegan, at middle-high levels Leek Pie is not so effective so don't max it: don't go beyond Level 3 (recently I spent 250kk to get back 4 spell point for boosting Healing Word: if possible, avoid to commit my error :D ). Rej. * Another comment about Leek Pie: After seeing damage I can do with a decent wand (Rej's favourite) and what some spells can do on higher levels, I decided to keep Leek Pie on lvl 1 and use those spell points for some other spells (some day, Healing Word lvl 6 I hope). Meg. NOTE (1.20) With Version 1.20, Leek Pie has become less powerful. Since the range has been decreased to 5 and the damage to 1-1 on lev 1 (with only 1 single hit per monster per round) I recommend pushing it to level 4, where you enjoy 1-4 damage with a range of 7 and 3 hits per enemy. Perhaps one should not use it anymore and spend points to wand mastery, but the mastery spells have been decreased as well. [I believe the reason this was done was to prevent Sacrier abuse. Imagine your entire team having level 1 Leek Pie and spraying the Sacrier during a punishment. What about Forbidden Word? Lots of people at low levels, usually spend points on Forbidden Word, maybe trusting the Description of this spell (Forbidden word is a very powerful attack... for a fairy.). My humble opinion is: I discourage people to spend any point on this spell. Sure, at low levels it seems to do a good job for attacking but... but it's expensive (as AP) and doesn't provide significant damage on the long run. At Level 5 it requires 4AP to deal 7-12 fire-type Damage (19 as Critical Damage). If we assume 150+150 Int (like in my benchmark with Wands, below), maybe you'll get 110+ Dmg on a Blue Scara with a Critical Hit (best scenario possibile) but you pay 10 spell points to reach Level 5! By the way, I've just considered Forbidden at Level 5 because lower levels (1-4) require more AP to deal lower Damage. Definitely NOT a good deal. *Forbidden word can be powerful. At level 21, with a gob set, you will always have at least 8ap once you have used stim word, allowing you to attack twice. This means 21-36 damage (with 200 int) twice a round. However, If you use will o wisp wand, you will hit 21-25 twice a round, and on a +2 roll of stim word, you could also revit word yourself. Also, 10SP is alot of SP to spend on this spell. In my opinion, forbidden word is not worth the SP, but, if you have money by all means learn it and forget it later when there are better wands. *Ironically, Forbidden Word seems even better for high-level (106+) characters than for low-level ones. At level 6, it is comparable in efficiency to the Xelors' Hand. Level 6 Forbidden Word does 11–16 dmg (25 crit) for 3 AP; Hand does 12–22 dmg (25 crit) for 4 AP. Hand has better range, and is boostable; but boostable range is a double-edged sword. At level 6, Forbidden Word can serve as a complement to wands, especially when the enemy is right next to the eni and cannot be pushed.